Traditional paper coupons delivered through the mail or in the newspaper have been used by organizations for years to incent desired customer behaviors. The basic delivery mechanisms for traditional coupons have changed little over the years even as new technologies have altered the way the typical consumer receives purchase information and makes purchase decisions.
The advent of the Internet has driven the development of new methods of delivering information to consumers and provided marketers additional avenues for delivering promotional information, such as electronic mail. The ease and relatively low cost of sending out electronic promotional information has led to a dramatic increase in the amount of promotional information received by the average consumer. Interestingly, most promotional information remains completely anonymous, untargeted, and generally ignored by the recipient. Some efforts at personalization and targeted marketing has been developed through mechanisms such as opt-in electronic mail programs.
As part of the electronic marketing revolution driven primarily by the ease of communication over the Internet, coupon delivery has also moved online. However, other than the mechanism of delivery, coupons have changed little in the transition to electronic delivery. Coupons remain anonymous promotions targeted at large groups of consumers. Even coupons delivered through some sort of opt-in electronic marketing campaign will be redeemable by anyone that receives the offer.